


Under the trees

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & You, Kuchiki Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Under the trees

He was spring. Signalling a new coming, and a new generation. He symbolised the changing winds that blew within Soul Society. He was the new heir of the Kuchiki family, young and handsome, with ideas of his own. Byakuya Kuchiki was the spring the noble family needed. Unafraid, refreshing, and youthful.

You were autumn. Already established, grounded. Your position was rooted, your work cut out for you and while you made changes it wasn’t anything radical. It was careful, as if you were preparing for lesser times, for winter. You were warm and familiar. Always looking out and preparing for spring. 

Two seasons separated the two of you. Where the cherry blossoms of the Kuchiki manor forever bloomed you had the sturdy begonias growing in your backyard. The fleeting blossom versus the flowers that could withstand the decay of nature surrounding it.

Perhaps that is why you two could never meet in the middle. Byakuya’s spring had been with Hisana, beautiful and fleeting. A radical decision, controversial even. You could only envy, jealousy springing forth for the woman that Byakuya would give up all for. It pained you to know that you could never be the one.

You, who would give all for him, knowing he wouldn’t do the same for you.

The cycle of life was cruel. Like the rain of pink that covered the grounds Hisana had withered away like a cherry blossom. She had passed onto a new life, one where she wouldn’t remember Byakuya, one where she could be human once more and live a life that was longer than the time she had been granted here. 

Amongst the flurry of petals you could see green peeking through, signalling the coming of yet another season.

Perhaps now you could finally give him what he needed.


End file.
